


nightmares

by scftmerrin



Category: Danganronpa, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, danganronpa - Freeform, soniaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftmerrin/pseuds/scftmerrin
Summary: HIII soniaki time because i’m high on them and need more content so if you know me. no u don’t (::just a soniaki dump that i will probably update when something comes to mind shsjdbnddsummary: sonia has nightmares about gundham’s execution and is fed up, she goes to chiaki for comfort <33
Relationships: Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> btw this won’t be very good, i haven’t written anything in a long time so i’ve probably messed up somewhere, don’t expect it to be good lol
> 
> this idea came to my head when i was trying to sleep last night lol
> 
> anyways enjoy

she woke up panting and sweating. another nightmare. it’d been 4 days since sonia lost her best friend. she can still picture the execution in great detail; gundham leaving the devas, casting a spell to protect them, and then getting trampled by the stampede. she stood, her fingers intertwined with chiaki’s, all while herself, chiaki, hajime, akane, nagito, soda and fuyuhiko watched, unable to do anything. she remembers that day vividly. she remembers breaking down right after the execution while chiaki comforted her, patting her head and hugging it out.

she was sick of it, having the same execution replaying over and over in her mind every time she closed her eyes and tried to enter the world of slumber. she was tired; she hadn’t had any sleep in the past 4 days, and when she did manage to doze off, she found herself awakening moments after, shaking and gasping for air. she hadn’t left her cottage in days, nor has she spoken to anyone besides her girlfriend, chiaki, who had been bringing her food and checking up on her.

sonia looked over at the clock on her dresser, and it read 2:00am.  
‘no one else would be awake’ she thought to herself.  
she felt so lonely, and with everyone on the island dying it made her feel even more alone. now with her best friend gone, all she had was chiaki. and who knew how long it’d be before they’re all dead? there was no use her trying to go back to sleep. she’d only wake up again from another nightmare. sonia sat up in her bed for a bit, thinking about everyone. byakuya, who was killed by teruteru who just wanted to save everyone from nagito. peko, who killed mahiru for the one she loved to protect him. mikan, who was brainwashed by the despair disease who murdered ibuki and hiyoko for her beloved. and then nekomaru and gundham, who both sacrificed themselves to save everyone else from dying of starvation. sonia realised she hadn’t eaten most of the food chiaki had brought her.  
‘gundham would be disappointed in me.’ she thought. gundham sacrificed himself so everyone could eat, and sonia had forgotten that. after his death, sonia had completely forgotten about taking care of herself. she thought about all the people she lost, and realised she can’t turn her backs on them. she has to live on for the ones who sacrificed themselves; she can’t give up now. she had to live on for gundham and be there for chiaki.

she longed for interaction. she spent all her days on the island hanging out with chiaki and gundham. she remembered when she was talking with gundham, obsessing over the occult while looking after the devas, sat on the beach after a long walk. she remembered when her and chiaki made pancakes together for everyone one morning for breakfast. when they played video games together every afternoon, and then going to the beach for a picnic later on. she remembered how much she loved chiaki. she wanted to cuddle her small girlfriend as she played video games in the cottage, the rain lightly hitting the window as they sat huddled in a blanket as they once did during the late hours of the night. she longed to hug chiaki, to feel her presence, smell her soft, rosy scent, while chiaki has her head buried in sonia’s chest. she missed chiaki. 

she decided she wanted to start thinking about herself again. it’s what gundham would want her to do. she’d been so caught up in his death that she’d forgotten to take care of herself and be there for the others, it wasn’t just her who was coping with loss. akane had lost nekomaru and fuyuhiko had lost peko. they weren’t sulking in their cottages. they were being brave. living on for their lost ones, and still being there for everyone who was left. she needed to be there for her girlfriend.

she wanted to go and visit chiaki. chiaki must have been worrying about her. sonia felt guilty, sulking around and completely neglecting everyone.

she got up from her bed, turning on her lamp. the brightness made her squint, but she got used to it quickly. she pulled on a jacket over her white nightdress, and slipped on some white slippers. she grabbed a hairbrush from her vanity and brushed out the tangles. it took her a while, considering she hadn’t brushed her hair in a few days. once she’d brushed out all of the tangles from her golden waves, she turned off her lamp and locked her cottage door. she began to walk towards chiaki’s. upon arrival, she knocked the door. she could see a hint of blue light emerging from a crack in the curtains, which suggested chiaki was still awake.

“chiaki? can i come in?” sonia spoke to the door of her girlfriend’s cottage. no answer. she must be really invested in her video game. she started to lean against the door, still knocking. still no reply. sonia grew cold and got tired of waiting, she was about to leave when the door opened behind her, and chiaki stepped out, wearing a dark hoodie, wrapped in a pink fluffy blanket 

“oh. hey sonia. sorry i didn’t answer earlier, i was in the middle of a boss fight.” chiaki stood, mumbling, twiddling her fingers. she was avoiding looking at sonia, until she looked up and saw the princess stood there with bloodshot eyes, her nightdress contrasting her pale face.

“o-oh, hello chiaki. i am sorry for interrupting you. i was just wondering if i could come in?” sonia began to grow nervous. she hadn’t spoken to anyone properly in days, she felt a bit awkward.

“sure.” chiaki beckoned her in. sonia stepped inside while chiaki closed the door behind her.

“i hope i’m not causing you any-“

“listen, sonia it’s fine. you’re my girlfriend. you don’t have to act so formal around me.” chiaki smiled. sonia’s face grew red. she’d forgotten how beautiful chiaki was. how her hair was a perfect shade of pinkish-brown, how it blew in the wind. how round and bright her eyes were, how they lit up at the sight of video games. how she moved so gracefully.. sonia was incredibly lucky to have her. chiaki was perfect in every way. 

“i’m sorry. it’s just, i’ve felt so guilty about shutting everyone out. i’ve just stayed indoors and i just cut myself off. i’m sorry. i should’ve been here for you, and i should’ve been brave for everyone and i should’ve been stronger” she’d fallen to her knees in a sob. “i love you chiaki, and i promise i will never do anything so selfish again. i want to be brave for everyone and i want to live on for them. what i did was selfish and i’m sorry for leaving you alone-“

chiaki wrapped her arms around the crying princess, her warmth welcomed by sonia. sonia buried herself in chiaki’s chest, her face against the fluffy blanket chiaki was wearing. chiaki hushed her girlfriend, who was calming down at the contact between the two. they stayed like that for a few minutes until sonia had somewhat stopped crying. sonia began to regain her composure and brushed herself off. 

“it’s okay.” chiaki reassured her girlfriend.

“i love you, chiaki.”

“i know. i love you too.”

“if it is okay with you, would you mind if i stayed here tonight?”

“of course you can!” chiaki smiled at sonia, who had since gotten up from the floor and sat on chiaki’s bed. 

chiaki got up, and switched off the games console which she had left running while she tended to sonia. sonia had taken off her jacket and slippers and had slipped into chiaki’s bed, the bedsheets warm against her cold body. chiaki followed shortly after. she lay in front of sonia, who proceeded to wrap her arms around her. sonia had missed this, the way they laid together, holding each other, their bodies huddled together. they both lay there cuddling for a while. sonia wanted to make this moment last forever. it was a comforting moment for her, and a step towards strengthening her relationship with chiaki and going back to being herself again. they lay there cuddling until they had both drifted off to sleep. 

sonia awoke the next morning. no nightmares. chiaki was still asleep, still cuddling her. she lay they for a bit, waiting for chiaki to wake up.

“good morning.” chiaki finally sat up, yawning.

“good morning, chiaki.” sonia blushed.

“any nightmares last night?” 

“actually, no. that was probably the best night’s sleep i’ve had in a long time.”

“that’s good.” chiaki smiled and kissed sonia on the forehead before they both lay back down to cuddle.


End file.
